A Broken Promise
by GryffindorSeekerMerlin
Summary: Harry Potter is the brother of the so called, "BWL" . He was once promised a simple thing, but how easy was it to break. His parents have betrayed him. They broke one simple promise, and, as a result, Harry Potter was broken. Will they be able to save him in time? Will they realize his powers? Or will they be swallowed up by ignorance? Story is better than summary plz read. A/U.
1. Prologue

**A Broken Promise**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

_**Prologue**_

In Godrick's Hollow is a house that is full of mysteries, spells, and magic. In this house lived James and Lily Potter, both excited because they were having another baby. Harry Potter, however, was nervous and unhappy, sad that his mommy and daddy would be taken away from him. So, this is where it all started. This is where Harry Potter began the greatest journey of his life- and it all started when he was just 1 year old…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

"Mummy, Daddy?" Harry asked, because he was mature enough to talk, as he sat on Lily's lap. The redheaded girl looked down into her son's emerald eyes and smiled gently at him.

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

Harry touched her stomach, and asked, "Will you love and play with the new baby more than me?" James, who was sitting next to Lily, looked surprised. Yet, he answered without hesitation,

"Of course not Harry! We will always love you equally- no matter what. Harry, you are very special to us. We will never forget that!" James spoke with clear confidence in his voice.

"Promise?" The toddler asked, nervous that his parents would lose his affection for him.

"Promise." Lily said, smiling at her cute son.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

_**9 months later**_

James waited outside the hospital room, frantic and worried for his wife. Lily was still giving birth, five hours into labor. He paced as Harry watched from his godfather, Sirius's lap. "Dada? You okay?" He asked worried.

James put on a convincing smile for his son to show that he was fine, but inside he was worried. He just wanted everything to be all right. If things went smoothly, Harry's birthday would only be one day after his younger sibling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the healer called him in.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have a new son, and he was born on exactly July 31, 11:59." The nurse smiled at the couple, who were extremely glad to see their new son.

Lily asked her husband weakly, "What should we name him?"

James looked into his son's hazel eyes and saw his rosy cheeks blush. He cried loudly, wanting to get home to his new parents. "Noah. Noah Lupin Potter."

Remus, the new baby's godfather, smiled as he watched Noah Potter, his namesake. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was sitting in his chair in awe, as he heard of the Potter's new baby. This baby was the chosen one- the child of the prophecy. Recently, he heard Trelawney's prophecy: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...' _He packed his things and traveled to St. Mungo's hospital to inform the Potter family of their newly born savior.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Suddenly, the door to the hospital room swung open, and the headmaster of Hogwarts entered, his eyes twinkling for a moment as he observed the new baby, paying no attention to little Harry who was sitting patiently on the side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I have news to bestow upon you- your child, Noah Lupin Potter will be the savior of the wizarding world."  
Lily and James Potter sat in silence, unable to believe the words they had just heard. Their child would vanquish the dark lord. Their child would be the defeater of the dark lord.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Finally, it was Lily who broke the silence. "Why not Harry?"

Dumbledore seemed astounded by those words- and offended. He thought of many reasons- Noah was more powerful, Noah was kinder, Noah was gentler. But, to break it to Lily and James nicely he said, "Because, Noah was born at the end of the seventh month- July 31, 11:58, to be exact. Harry was born on August 1st, 12:00. That is why. You and James, Noah's parents, have thrice defied Lord Voldemort. He will be marked as an equal. He will be the world's savior! "

Finally, after an eternity, James seemed to accept it all. "This is great! What should we do to help him?" James asked eagerly. Lily, while playing with her older son, listened as well.

Dumbledore hesitated, then said, "You must give as much attention as possible to him. It's for the greater good." Though James seemed eager to agree to this, Lily's eyes were about to overflow with tears. Her older son wouldn't be neglected- not if she could help it. She vowed to herself- yet another promise- that she would never be caught up with all the fame or praise. Harry was just as special as Noah. Lily kept repeating that to herself that night as all the others celebrated. For the first time in his life, Harry was pushed to the side. James forgot about him- he didn't ignore him, no. He forgot about him. But, Lily remembered to keep her promise that night. So, she went onto the side as well. And she loved Harry with all her might. Little did Harry know that would be one of the last years in his life he was loved. Or remembered. Or cared for. Or not neglected.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Outbursts and Wrong Justifications**

It was August 1st, the day of Noah's 1st birthday party. James and Lily didn't go into hiding yet because no one else, but Dumbledore, had yet heard the prophecy. Yet, Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on them, and they would go into hiding from the Dark Lord within a moment's notice.

James had wanted Noah's party the day after his birthday so he would get a good night's rest. Little Harry was playing on the side, his emerald eyes glistening with tears as everyone forgot his birthday. His dad was getting food for the party, yelling at everyone to get everything perfect for his _perfect _and _adorable _son. Practically the whole wizarding world was arriving, so James had called on Remus and Sirius to help set up. Noah, meanwhile, was running around with cake on his face, clapping and laughing. James laughed at his _mischievous _son and picked him up, saying how proud he was of him. Harry watched this from the side and his tears started falling down his little rosy cheeks. Harry was only 2 years old at the time, so didn't know that he was being neglected. Harry only thought, in his innocent toddler mind, that he was doing something wrong to make his daddy not love him. He thought that he was a nuisance, or unwanted, and always strived to make his father proud. Yet, nothing seemed to work. While all this was running through his mind, a certain redheaded woman entered from the porch steps and looked at the sight. She still had not forgotten the two promises she had made a year ago. And she hoped she never would.

Lily's eyes clenched the sight, seeing all the decorations put up that said, "_**Happy Birthday Noah!" **_or the cake that said _**"The savior of the wizarding world is now 1". **_Lily was disgusted at the sight, and looked down to see her eldest son crawling around her. As she picked him up, she too started crying, crying for Harry. Only then did James notice the other people around and rushed to his wife's aid.

James grabbed Harry from her arms and said, "_What _did this boy do to you!" James asked furiously. He raised his hand, about to hit Harry, when Lily noticed the frightened look that she saw in her son's eyes and grabbed Harry right back.

"Nothing. _He _did not do anything. Can you tell me what day is today?" Lily asked, sniffling and brushing away her tears.

After hearing this, James face broke into a grin and he stated brightly, "Of course! It's Noah's birthday party! No one could forget that! Nothing else. Nope, nothing else."

Lily started getting more and more angry and then said, "Anything else?"

James scrunched up his face, then responded, "The day after Noah's birthday? The day that the whole wizarding world is coming to see our boy and their protector? Uh, Noah's gift ceremony day?" Then, he said, "Oh I know! Noah's first day of quidditch!"

Finally, Lily's patience snapped, and she shouted, "Noah. Noah, Noah, Noah! Do you ever think about anything else James?"

James defended himself, "Yah, of course. I think about my family, or in other words you, Sirius, and Remus!"

Lily's pale skin turned red and she yelled as loud as she could, "JAMES POTTER. WHO ELSE LIVES IN THIS HOUSEHOLD?"

James thought of all the pets they had, the house elves, and the servants. Then, it dawned on him. "Harry? But, what does Harry have to do with today? No one should be thinking about Harry today! It's supposed to be Noah's special day! Oh, I'm going to talk to that boy about taking away Noah's attention." he said, confused.

Finally, without any words, Lily stamped out of the room, carrying Harry with her, grabbed a package, then came back. She shoved it at the man, who she called her husband, and said, "There. See if you can _finally _figure out something that doesn't have to do with _NOAH!_" The man with glasses and a tuft of black hair read the package and saw: _ To Harry, my eldest and dear son. Happy Birthday, my sweet. From, your mother. _

"It's Harry's birthday? How could it be? I would've remembered it!" James stated defensively.

"Oh really?" Lily snarled, grabbed the package, then brought Harry upstairs with her and left James to sulk.

Sirius looked at his life-long friend, then shook his head in disbelief. How could the man be so cruel? Even he, not related to the boy, had went out and bought something for his godson, whom he loved. The boy was adorable, but he was always quiet and depressed- and now Sirius knew why. Without saying anything, Sirius went outside, brought in a huge package, then sat down. James perked up at the package, then said, "Ohh, that's for Noah? Thanks Sirius. At least someone supports me. You understand."

"GOD JAMES! YOU HAVE ANOTHER SON! COULD YOU REMEMBER YOUR OTHER CHILD FOR ONCE? I DOUBT YOU EVEN REMEMBER HIS NAME!" Sirius bursted, angrily as Lily. In a huff, Sirius too exited the room, carrying the huge gift with him.

James shook it off, said to himself that he would think about Harry later, and then finished the rest of the decorations. Though, no one else was helping him. Remus had gone upstairs too, and Noah was still playing outside. James thought to himself, '_I'm not cruel. Noah just requires more attention- he is, after all, the enemy of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'_ James justified himself. He continued putting up the decorations, when he saw Harry coming down. "Hey- happy birthday. Now, please leave, I need to finish this. You heard me- go up stairs to your mum." He said, not sounding sincere at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Birthdays and Birthday Parties**

"Hey, did you hear, Lily and James are hosting a huge birthday party! Practically every witch and wizard alive is coming to celebrate the 1 year old savior's birthday!" A similar statement was heard all throughout Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, practically in every wizard hangout in Britain. Finally, twilight came, the moon came out, and everyone arrived at the Potter Manor, excited for the party to start.

"Wait- isn't it there other son's birthday?"

"They have another son?"  
"Yes. But, I guess he'll have a party later." And that was all that was spoken about Harry

"Welcome, Welcome, enjoy the party!" James greeted his guests. Throughout the party, everyone ate and mingled, making new friends and meeting old. Harry was in the corner with Sirius, as his mother was busy, when he saw a shaggy redheaded boy standing aside from his family. His hair reminded him of his mother, so he went over to talk to him.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter!"

The boy seemed startled to hear someone talking to him, but then said, "Hi, I'm Ron. Isn't the protector of our world your brother?"

At first, Harry sighed. "Yah."

"Cool." Then, weirdly, Ron drifted off from the subject. Harry, who was delighted, talked about quidditch and books, his home, house elves, and Hogwarts. Towards the end of the party, the two were the best of friends.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Ron said.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" Ron pointed at a small pile of gifts next to Noah's. "Oh. Thanks!" Before Harry could talk anymore, Ron ran off to his family- then disappeared. "That was weird." Harry shrugged it off, and then started listening to the singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear…" Harry waited eagerly, hoping he would be wished happy birthday. "Noah. Happy birthday to you!" Harry sighed, and then Lily started whispering to everyone in the circle. Suddenly, all the guests started looking at Harry and started singing, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to you!" Harry seemed ecstatic at this, especially since his father was singing along- though, barely. He started jumping up and down, gaining some of his childish spirits back and ran across the room grinning. Everyone laughed at this, though wondered why such a small child was so excited at being wished happy birthday. They all thought in their heads- '_Wasn't he wished happy birthday?' _But, seeing Lily's sad face, they got their answer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Harry waited until they would start to cut the cake and open presents. He was happy. Happy that everyone sang to him- sang _for _him. He waited for Ron to come back as well. He figured that he had to leave, and just shrugged it off. He watched as people mingled and waited and waited. But his happiness did not fade. Not yet.

Finally, it was time to cut the cake- and then open presents! Harry started jumping excitedly as he saw his name written on the cake in Lily's handwriting. He smiled, glad that he could share something with his sibling. Someone lit the candles and Harry blew them out. Suddenly on the side, Noah started crying. "Hwarry blew out my candles!"

Lily looked from Noah to Harry to James. She kept looking back at James. But, she sighed. Even if it were Harry's birthday, James would side with Noah. "Harry! DON'T MAKE YOUR BROTHER UPSET- HOW COULD YOU!" James shouted. Harry looked down in remorse.

"I'm sworry. Sorry Daddy." The party guests looked on in horror, astounded that the Potter's other son was treated so badly.

Seeing that everyone was watching, James ruffled his hair, and said, "It's okay, sport." Harry heard this, and shrunk up his face in confusion. He ignored it and continued to listen to the ceremony.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

"To Noah." Came thousands of shouts as the 1 year old tore open his presents. Harry waited patiently on the side, waiting for his friend to come back, as he watched his younger brother. Harry played with his few toys, and then finally, it was his turn. He looked over at his 4 presents, but before he could open any of them, a certain redhead came running in, sneakily, and threw another present on top. He hid in the crowd, smiling widely, and watched as Harry opened his gifts.

"To Harry. From Mum." Harry read aloud in a toddler voice, then tore open his present. "Whoa." Harry stared in awe at the green amulet before him- it shone like his eyes, glowed like the stars in the night sky. He tied it around his neck before running to his mom and hugging her. "Thanks, mummy."

"No problem, sweetie." She said aloud, and then whispered in his ear, "After the party, come to the living room- we need to talk." Then, a smile overtook her face once again.

Then, Harry opened another small package. "From Uncle Moony, to my sweet, sweet, Harry." He opened it, tossing aside the wrapping paper, and gasped. It was a charms book! "How'd you know I could read?" He asked cutely.

Moony, also known as Remus, shrugged. "Instincts?"  
"Thanks. I can finally start practicing magic now!" Then, Harry opened his third huge package. "To my adorable godson, from Sirius." He opened it and saw the most beautiful broom in the world. It was small enough for Harry to ride on, yet had beautiful markings engraved all over it, with gold accents. It even had the crest of Hogwarts- and a phoenix on the side. Just when Harry was about to say his thanks, he noticed a box inside the package. He opened that as well and saw the smallest and most delicate snitch he had ever seen in his life. "Thanks Uncle Sirius! It's what I've always wanted!" He hugged him very tight, then walked over to the last package. "To Harry." It didn't have a name on it. '_Oh well." _Harry thought. He opened it to see a cage with a snowy owl on it. It had small black spots on it and its eyes were piercing yet welcoming. Its talons were gentle, yet cruel. But, its wings. Its wings were meant to spread out and take flight. It was meant to be free- just like Harry. Harry muttered his thanks to whoever had given him the gift, decided to call him Hedwig, and was about to put his gifts away when he noticed one last gift. It said, "From Ron to Harry. Happy birthday mate." Harry opened it, wondering how he could've gotten him a gift so fast. Inside, he saw a coin- but not just any coin. Whenever Harry dropped it onto the ground, it would contact Ron, so they could always keep in touch and send for help. It was a bond that now connected the two friends. On one side was the Potter Crest, and on the other, the Weasley. After all the guests had left, Harry walked into the living room, as his mother had instructed. He saw his mother sitting on the couch, and Harry sat beside her, twirling his new necklace around his fingers.

"Harry, did you have a good birthday?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, you know the amulet I gave you? Well, it will protect you, if you say a special word- Diliges. That is the Latin word for love, and if you say it, an invisible shield as powerful as the power of love will protect you. However, it will not work for just anyone. It will only work on a special and powerful wizard, like you. It can protect you from most spells, however you must have the magic inside of you- and good intentions at heart. Also, to keep the amulet safe, you can turn off it's powers by saying another word- desinam, or cease. Harry, I only want to protect you, and that's why I have given you this. Do you understand all of this?"

"I think so, mummy." Harry responded.

"Good, now I think you, mister birthday boy, needs to go to sleep. Goodnight."

Harry, having enough for one night, decided to climb into his bed. He had had quite a birthday. It had been the best birthday in his life. It would also be the last one to be remembered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Halloween Night**

It was Halloween night, two years after Harry and Noah's birthday party. Children were running around and scaring their friends. Everyone wore a mask or a costume, yet all the people in Godrick's Hollow stayed away from one man in a black cloak. He had a cold feeling around him and would snarl at anyone who would go near him. His face, white, his hands, cruel and thin, ready to snatch anything for his prey. So, since no one went near him, no one noticed the man who walked right up to Lily and James's house. No one noticed the man knock down the door and walk right it. If people did hear the screams, they assumed it was for fun, because of Halloween. So, that night, no one could help Lily and James Potter. Their only helper was their son. But, which one?  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

As soon as James heard the man, also known as Voldemort, burst open the door, he yelled to his wife, "Lily- take the boys and run. He's here. RUN!" He screamed, trying to save the lives of his family. James was filled with anger. They had finally, gone into hiding, by moving somewhere near Godrick's Hollow, instead of in it. They had changed their secret keeper to Peter, and Peter had betrayed them.

Voldemort strode to James, held his wand to his neck, and snarled, "Where is he? WHERE IS HE?"

"No! No, don't, please, spare my family- take me instead!" James pleaded

"What use are you to me? Anyways, your life is spared because of your dear friend- _Pettigrew. _But, I will gladly break that promise if you _DON'T STEP ASIDE!_" James had hatred towards his former friend, but would deal with that later. He did not budge from his position. He would not dare let the killer anywhere _near _his family.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"NO!"

Voldemort's face took on anger, and he said with frustration, yet, easily, "Stupefy!" James flew back into the wall, his head bleeding, and he lost consciousness. Voldemort, satisfied, walked up the steps into the nursery where he could hear a baby's cries. Without even bothering to knock down the door, he strode right in, and said, "Move aside mudblood."

Lily, who was holding Noah, said, "Never! Don't hurt my babies- take me instead, please, take me instead."

"No- as I said to your husband, move aside- you are no use for me!"  
"NO!"

"Now, choose, mudblood- Noah, or Harry." He said, acknowledging the baby in the crib.

"No, I can't choose- please!" Lily begged.

"CHOOSE!" Voldemort threatened, losing his patience.

"No- please- I can't- I _won't_!" Lily said confidently

"Fine- avad-"

"NO! STOP- PLEASE! LEAVE- LEAVE!"

Voldemort shook his head, and was about to complete the spell, when he heard, "Not Noah!"

"I guess Harry qualifies then!" He raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" shouted Lily, "Expelliarmus!"

"Silly girl- that will not work! I am the Dark Lord." Voldemort shouted. But, his wand flickered a little, and his killing curse, instead, was aimed at a toy.

"Get out of my way! Stupefy!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Lily. He would've killed her, but Snape, his most loyal follower, had made him make a wizard's vow not to harm her. So, she only lost consciousness, like her husband downstairs. But, he would come after both of them- later. He knew that James would've chosen Noah, but Lily loved both her sons equally. _Unfortunately_, they would never know that Harry was the true chosen one. Voldemort had known since he had walked in. The small boy had a huge aura of magic around him, while his younger brother barely had any magic surrounding him. He also knew that the healers at St. Mungo's had made a very big mistake in Harry's birth-date. Harry Potter had actually been born on July 31st, 11:59. One minute before the death of the seventh month. So, Harry Potter was actually the savior of the wizarding world. But, he would no longer be. Voldemort said the spell to finish it all. He pointed his wand at the emerald-eyed boy, and said, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort turned around, glad that he defeated his enemy. When he turned around, he failed to see the blue shield that surrounded Harry, the light protecting the whole room, the Phoenix flying above Harry and Noah and protecting them, and the spell rebounding back. Voldemort screamed in agony and he crumbled to dust, leaving only his cloak behind. Harry now had a newly formed lightning scar, and he fainted from magical exhaustion, while Noah stood up, crying and crying, because a toy in the shape of a moon fell on his cheek, imprinting a scar. The two boys stood in the room, one of their lives about to be destroyed- forever. No, not ended. But, destroyed. Ruined.

The pieces of the room kept on falling down, tumbling on top of Harry and Noah. Harry, still unconscious, was buried underneath the room, while Noah was still standing. Suddenly, a fire started erupting from a fallen candle, and it raged on until it was a monster. Luckily, James arose at that time, called Dumbledore, and they both ran up stairs to check on James's family. Lily, too, awoke, and she walked out of the room, escaping the fire. Dumbledore, helped her out, brushed off her ashes, and then bravely went in. He found Noah conscious with the moon scar on his cheek. Then, he saw the remains of the Dark Lord- his black cloak. He failed to see the little boy squirming to get out of the rubble. Dumbledore picked Noah up, carried him out, and held him up in the air. "I declare Noah the defeater and destroyer of Voldemort. Noah is the boy-who-lived!"

James and Lily stood in shock. Voldemort was gone! All over the wizarding world, people were rejoicing, and James scooped up Noah and spun him around.

"We're so proud of you- yes we are, yes we are!" The couple and Dumbledore left the house, still engulfed with flames, carrying the so-called boy-who-lived with them. However, in all the chaos, a certain 4-year-old boy was still inside the room.

Harry, inside the nursery, preformed a few actions with the last power in him, before he fell unconscious. Inside his small brain, he knew that the actions might not save him, but it was all the little boy could think of. First, he dropped the coin that he received from Ron on the ground. Hopefully, Ron would hear his plead for help and save him. Then, Harry held his emerald necklace and spoke, "Diliges". Then, he fell unconscious. About to die.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Nothing But Ashes**

Lily and James apparated to Dumbledore's office, about to hear what would happen next. They appeared next to the fireplace, when Dumbledore beckoned to them to sit down. He offered them a lemon drop, and then started talking.

"Your son is the boy who lived. Now, everyone will no longer live in fear. However, I believe that Voldemort is not gone forever. Noah will need to train as soon as he becomes of age. He will need all the attention he can get- he needs to remain safe. However, for now, you are free to rejoice." Dumbledore smiled as he said the last part. The group discussed things for about 30 minutes, when, suddenly, Lily remembered something.

"Where's Harry!" said Lily, as if suddenly falling out of a trance.

James, too, suddenly remembered his other son, and responded, "I don't know." Knowing what his wife was about to do, he took her hand, and said, "Lily- don't leave. Harry is gone. We have to take care of Noah now- you heard Dumbledore- Noah needs _all _the attention he can get!" James smiled towards Noah. Although James had apologized to Harry on his birthday, James had still become hostile towards Harry. It was as if he neglected his other son because he wasn't part of the prophecy. To Lily, it almost seemed that James had _tried _to make Harry make mistakes so that he could hate him. And, apparently, he had succeeded. So, Lily stopped trying to lecture James and took care of her other son by herself. So, as she heard that Harry was dead, Lily looked crest-fallen. She didn't even bother to speak to James Before Dumbledore could say anything, she apparated back to Godrick's Hollow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Lily stood outside her burning home as pieces of wood fell and debris crumbled. Frozen for a minute, she stared at the remains of their house. She couldn't believe that they had forgotten about their other son. Sure, Noah was the boy-who-lived, but her other son was equally important to her. Right?

Lily shook off all her other thoughts and ran into the flames, vowing to find her son. As Lily was searching through the house-or what was left of it- images of black hair, emerald eyes, and a short, yet adorable child, kept flashing through her mind. She kept on seeing Harry. Her eyes started to tear up as she started coughing, but she would not give up. She would not give up until she found her son.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

It was 3 A.M in the morning, and still, Lily was searching. She looked upstairs, downstairs, in the basement. But, all she could find were ashes. Finally, the fire had died down, and all that was left was black. Black everywhere- black charcoal, black remains, black ashes- nothing else. Lily started sobbing. She could believe that she forgot about Harry. As she searched, Lily found nothing. She found nothing but ashes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Broken**

Lily went up the stairs, as her last resort, and looked through the rubble, her eyes overflowing with tears. Finally, she broke down on her knees as she looked at what was left of the nursery- nothing. She sobbed for an eternity, a cold hand grasping her heart. She sobbed and sobbed. While she was crying, she paused for a breath, and in that moment, she heard a soft cry. Then, a soft whine. She saw some movement, and then silence. Lily got up weakly, rubbed her eyes, brushed away her tears, and looked around. Finally, as she searched through the rubble, she saw a small, crumpled figure, wiggling in the darkness. Lily looked on in shock, unable to believe that there was a child there. She knew it was Harry. She gently picked up Harry, only to find that he had stopped squirming. Without a word, she apparated to St. Mungo's hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Lily waited outside the hospital room, tears still brimming her eyes, while James seemed to be fine. He seemed to be recovered, and was now off playing with his other son, Noah. He didn't even question about Harry- in fact, Lily was surprised he had even come. Lily didn't have time to care to Noah, because thoughts of Harry were swarming her head. She knew she had failed Harry. She sat for hours and hours on, paralyzed and not able to think of anything but Harry.

Then, hours later, a healer came out, and her eyes were filled with horror and sorrow. As she spoke, her voice cracked, and said, "I'm very sorry Mrs. Potter. I'm afraid- I'm afraid that we can't do anything for your son." As Lily heard this, her heart shattered. She couldn't even cry- all the tears had left her. All she could do was sit there, and think about the months when she was pregnant with Noah and Harry had asked her to promise him something. Harry had made her promise to never forget about him. And, Lily had broken that simple promise. And now, Harry was broken.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

James apparated to the hospital when Dumbledore had finished the meeting, because he did care for his son. He sat beside Remus and Sirius. Of course, he cared for his son. But, Noah needed _more _care. So, James cared for Noah more. He cared for Noah to the point where Harry received barely any care at all. Over the past year things had changed. And the fine line of his bond with Harry had cracked one day. The day of Harry's 4th birthday.

_ "Dad?" The black-haired boy asked his dad nervously._

_ "What?" James snapped. He was annoyed right now, because Harry had just distracted him from his work._

_ "Um, can you teach me quidditch?" Harry hopefully asked,_

_ "No." James read his newspaper while feeding Noah. _

_ "Oh." Harry sighed. Of course, his dad was busy. Harry got up and made his own breakfast, as his mother was out running errands. As the small toddler winced in pain from getting burned while making his pancakes, he heard his younger brother's voice._

_ "Dada?" _

_ "Aw, yes pal?" James responded sweetly._

_ "We play quidditch!" Noah demanded._

_ "Of course- I'm not doing anything!" James dropped his newspaper and picked up Noah, not even bothering to ask Harry if he wanted to play. Harry sighed and ran upstairs. He held back the wave of tears as he pulled out a beautiful bronze chest from underneath the bed. He stroked the emblem, marveling at the crest. He spoke a spell to open it, and then gently pulled out the most beautiful broom in the world. He ran his hand over the markings and touched the soft yet smooth wood. He untangled the bristles and pulled out a golden snitch. He touched his mouth to it and its golden wings fluttered open gracefully. Then, Harry carried down the rest of his quidditch supplies with his snitch following close behind. The broom that Harry had gotten from Uncle Padfoot had been one of his most treasured possessions, along with the coin Ron had gave him, his amulet, and Hedwig. He pet Hedwig as he brought her outside, and watched the game in interest. His eyes floated to Hedwig flying gracefully, and, wanting to do the same, Harry jumped on his broom, threw the snitch in the air, and flew after it, Hedwig following close behind. Harry flew like a proffesional, moving faster than an airplane in the sky, higher than the biggest bird ever, and as gracefully as a hippogriff soaring through the stars. Harry carefully stood up on his broom, still moving, and reached for the snitch. He caught it- but then fell down, him and his broom flying down at an incredible pace and height. Hedwig, worried, flew after him, trying to pick him up by his shirt. Yet, she was not strong enough and Harry fell on the ground, hard, while his broom fell on Noah. Harry tried to move his arm, and then winced at the pain. Noah started crying at the small bruise on his shoulder, and James bursted at this. _

_ Not even bothering to help him up, James shouted, "Harry! YOU HURT YOUR BROTHER! SEE- HE HAS A BRUISE ON HIS SHOULDER! APOLIGIZE NOW." _

_ Harry turned his head weakly to see the bruise the size of a raisin, resting on Noah's shoulder. Harry laughed at this, but then screamed because of the pain he had to endure. "You expect _me _to apologize to _him_! No way. _Dad_ if I can even call you that- do you notice the pain I'm in! DO YOU!" Harry screamed, angry that his Dad didn't help him. Yes, he still thought that his Dad ignored him because he was a bad person, but he was his Dad after all. Shouldn't he help him- at least a bit? Harry pointed at his huge bruises, his broken arm, and his unmovable leg._

_ "You know- it would be nice if you would care about me once in a while."_

_ James, shocked at Harry's outburst, reached out to touch the 3-year old's bruises. "No- I'm going to Mummy." James sighed. "Harry- you really should be nicer to your brother- maybe, then, he'll be nicer to you! And I'm trying to help you! You have to understand- your brother is more important." _

_ The 3-year-old ran inside, into his mother's arms, and started sobbing. "He doesn't care. He cares about Noah." He kept on repeating that as James stood outside, watching his wife tend to Harry's wounds, watching as Harry realized what James didn't. This incident showed to Harry, and proved to Harry, that his Dad would not even help if Harry were in danger. That was the last straw. That was the knife that cut the thin string connecting the father and son. That was the end._

James started choking up as he remembered the memory. He remembered how he acted, and how Harry refused to talk to him after that. Harry remained hostile- James thought that it was jealously. But, now, looking back on it, James felt foolish. How ignorant could he be? James pushed the thought aside, decided he wasn't thinking straight, and started to take care of crying Noah. As he was playing with him, Ron Weasley came bursting through the doors.

"Is he alright?" The 4-year-old asked nervously.

"Son, where's your mum? And who are you?" James asked him, before responding.

Ron pointed behind him to a woman talking to a nurse. " And, I'm Harry's best friend. Anyways, is he alright?"

"I'm not sure." James said sadly. He didn't even know his son's best friend.

"Fine. I'm waiting here." Ron said, and then sat down, not budging. He kicked some toys on the floor, but anyone could see that he looked crest-fallen because of his best friend.

"If I may ask, how did you find out that Harry was in danger?" James asked Ron's mom, whom he found out to be named Molly.

Before Molly could answer, Ron cut in, "On his, I think 2nd birthday, I gave him a coin for his gift. It had my crest and the Potter's crest on it. If he dropped it on the ground, then it would tell me that he was in danger. I have an identical one. See?" Ron said, pulling out a coin similar to the one that he had described. James couldn't believe it. Under all that dust, all that rubble- Harry had been able to drop the coin. As they both sat there, on the cold, hard seats, Lily came out and sat next to him. She fussed with a green amulet in her hand.

"Why do you have that?" asked James, pointing to the amulet.

"It was on Harry's neck." Lily said no more. After an eternity of silence, the healer finally came out and beckoned for them to come in. Ron tagged along with them, and then the healer shut the door.

The nurse turned off the lights and cast a spell on Harry that was blinding. Suddenly, a rainbow of colors came out and a jagged line was spiking, yet barely.

The healer read this, and then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry has endured a lot tonight." Lily gasped. She couldn't believe that it had been a single night. It felt as if it had been a thousand years. "He has endured a few side effects of the killing curse."

"Oh- Noah has defeated Voldemort today, as I'm sure you've heard, and he was protecting him and his brother. Noah's shield might not have been big enough to protect Harry from the side effects, but it did keep him alive." James said.

The nurse glared daggers at James for interrupting, but then said, "Continuing, Harry has very severe burns and almost died from them due to being stuck in a fire for hours. He also has many broken limbs and a concussion from being under the rubble. Finally, the fire, it seemed, was magical, and it has almost left a deadly mark on Harry. It has taken a lot of strength from him, and being a little boy, I am not sure if he will survive. I can cure the concussions and limbs with a wave of the wand. I can even cure his burns, though because of the time he was in the fire, it will take a while. However, I don't know how to cure the latter. I'm sorry. We will try our best- but I can not guarantee the results."

Ron and Lily started breaking down on the floor, sobbing, while James stood, paralyzed, unable to take in the news. Lily stood up shakily, brushed off her tears, and whispered to James regretfully, and beyond sadly, "We have broken our promise. And now Harry is broken."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Incomplete Deaths**

Voldemort screamed as he crumbled to dust. However, he needed to finish off Harry. So, as he crumbled and as he was vanquished, he cast 2 spells to end it all. Firstly, he cast the spell, Obliviate, on Lily and James, but made sure that it last for a time that made them realize that their son was dead. Otherwise, his satisfaction wouldn't be met because they wouldn't be able to feel the pain of a lost son. So, he cast a short-term memory loss, but he didn't account for Lily being able to overcome the spell and being able to remember her son. Then, he cast a magical fire that would drain the power and energy out of little Harry, so he wouldn't be able to escape. So, as Tom Riddle was destroyed, he felt satisfied. Satisfied that his one true enemy was gone. Because, he swore to the wizarding world that night that he _would _be back. And when he was, he would be ready. And when he was, he would finally take over the wizarding world.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Lily sat by her son's hospital bed, clutching his cold hand, refusing to let go. James was outside, probably talking to Noah about the situation. Lily knew that if training Noah meant giving up her eldest son, she couldn't go through with it in a million years. She had stayed overnight, trying to comfort or lure her son out of his coma. She tried to give more energy to him. The healer had told her that she could take Harry out of his coma, but she still couldn't find a cure to his draining energy and power. She had told Lily that if he was woken up, he would hurt and he would be full of pain- but he would be alive. So, it was up to Lily. And Lily didn't want to put her son in any more pain, even if it meant not seeing him. The 4 year old squirmed in his bed, indicating that, he indeed, was still alive. His face seemed confused yet determined, as if he was fighting off his rare disease by himself.

"Harry- I want you to know that I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me- I can't believe that I didn't remember you. But, even if I can't believe it, it happened. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for breaking that small promise I made to you when you were 1. It seems so easy to keep, yet, your father had already broken it, a mere 9 months after we made it to you. I'm trying so hard for you. I'm trying so hard to make your father see sense- and I promise- this one I will keep- to make him leave his ignorance behind."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Remus walked in and sat by Harry.

"Hey, sport- I know I wasn't your godfather or anything, but I do know that we have a special bond, a special connection, and I don't want anything to change that. My heart is breaking right now thinking of what you had to endure, and my heart is being ripped into pieces seeing you in this shape. I know that you're going to overcome this power-draining disease, because I know you Harry. Harry, you may be small, and you may have a toddler's mind, but if I am sure of anything, I am sure of your braveness and how determined you are. And those two traits combined can defeat anything. I want you to know that I will be here for you throughout all of this. All of us will- and we always will be. Good night, Harry." Remus said, and then brushed Harry's black hair out of his emerald eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Sirius hugged Harry and refused to let go. He ran his hand through Harry's silky raven hair, and remembered a special time that he had with Harry.

_Sirius walked through the doors of the Potter Mansion and saw a small toddler clinging to his feet. Sirius laughed and picked up Harry. "Hey pal, what do you want to do today?"_

_ Harry stood still for a while, looking rather comical as he wondered, and finally said, "Quidich?" _

_ "Sure, we'll play some Quidditch. Do you still have that broom I got you?"  
"Yup- I haven't lost it since." Harry responded proudly._

_ "Okay, then, what are we waiting for? Go get your broom- I'll teach you!" Sirius said, excitedly. _

_ Harry ran upstairs and came back with a golden broomstick. He climbed upon it and started flying outside. Sirius laughed, and then followed his godson outside. "Okay- good Harry! Keep your balance! Good… turn left! Go a little higher! By Merlin's beard, you've got it! A four year old is flying as skilled as a Hogwarts 4 year seeker! Hmm. I think you're ready!" Sirius exclaimed as he threw the snitch into the air. "Be careful! Now, Harry, I want you to dive down and touch your mouth to the snitch. It's wings will then open, and you can chase after it!" Harry did as instructed, and did a perfect dive, and pulled up moments before he would've slammed against the hard ground. Harry then chased after the snitch, performing somersaults and flips in the air. Finally, he raced his broom forward, held his hand out, and caught the snitch. As Sirius watched this, he muttered, "Wow. I must tell James this." " Okay, Harry, come down now." _

_ "Thanks Uncle Padfoot. You don't know how much this means to me!" The toddler exclaimed. A grin spread from ear to ear and he rushed inside to put his quidditch stuff away. Harry wanted to show his godfather one more thing._

_ "Uncle Padfoot? You know that charms book that Uncle Moony gave me? Well, I've been working on this one spell. I've adapted it a bit, and I want you to shoot a spell at me." Harry said._

_ Sirius was hesitant. He didn't want to hurt the toddler. "I don't know, Harry…"_

_ "Please!" Harry started to fake cry._

_ "Oh, all right!" Sirius gave in. He took out his wand. "Now, I'm not going to make this spell very powerful. Stupefy!"_

_ Harry muttered an incantation, and a blue shield surrounded him. The spell backfired and it hit Sirius, causing him to stumble backwards. "Wow. What else do you know, Harry?"_

_ Harry shrugged, and then remembered something. He took out a trainer's wand that his mother had given him and asked Sirius to move a flowerpot closer to him. "Incendio!" The flowers burst on fire, and, before Sirius could say anything, Harry said, "Aguamenti." Water came squirting out of the wand and put out the fire. Harry grinned seeing the shocked look on Sirius's face. "Wait- I have one more!" Harry pointed his wand at Sirius. " Sirius- sorry, if this hurts. Ligellimens!" _

_ Sirius felt Harry looking in on his memories. Sirius pushed him out, and said, "Wow. Harry that's beyond advanced! You are a very powerful wizard- I need to tell your mum and dad this. Come with me."_

_ "Thanks Uncle Padfoot. I couldn't have done it without you." Harry took Sirius's hand and they walked into his dad's study._

_ "Uh, James?" James failed to look up from his work._

_ "Prongs!" Sirius shouted. James looked up._

_ "What?" James snapped. Then, he saw Sirius looking at him. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Dumbledore's saying that Noah should get a training wand, but the thing is, Noah isn't doing a lot of accidental magic. The only magic he has performed is changing the color of a rock."_

_ "Well, I have something that might cheer you up. Harry has done some very powerful spells. He cast a shield, a fire, created water, _and _looked into my mind." Sirius grinned happily. Harry looked down at his feet and smiled, glad that he was getting recognized._

_ "Oh. Um…" James sighed. He had to see this. It was, _after all_, his son. "Fine, one spell. Then, I have to go take care of Noah."_

_ Harry grinned. "Okay, follow me." Harry led him outside to the garden where his brother was playing with a cat. " Deprimo." Harry pointed his wand to the cat, and his feet immediately softened, leaving the cat to crawl around._

_ James was about to mutter his congratulations, when Noah started crying because his cat-friend went away. Then, James did the unexpected "Noah- it's okay. Your brother was only trying to show me something. In fact…" James hugged Harry. "Good job, son. You actually are a good wizard."_

Sirius sighed at the memory. That was one of the few times when James was proud or defended Harry. But, after that exclamation, everything went downhill…

_"Since Noah is going to have to defeat Voldemort, I suggest that you train Noah to be better and better until he's the greatest wizard. Please, Harry- he is, after all, the boy-who-lived."_

_ Harry's joy didn't last. "Dad- can't you just be proud of _me _for once! I'm showing mummy. Daddy- I thought you loved me." Harry started crying as he ran inside. Sirius shook his head at James and then ran after the toddler. Yet again, James was consumed by his ignorance._

Sirius hugged Harry. "I'm sorry. Your mum, Remus, and I will do everything to make your father see sense. Harry, I just want you to know that people care about you in this world- and those are the people that matter. Always think about the people who _do _love you- not the ones who don't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Hagrid went inside.

"Harry- I didn't have a bond to you like Lily, Sirius, Ron, or Remus. As a matter of fact, you didn't even know me. But, I have been watching you, and you are amazing. I was the one to give you Hedwig. Although you don't know me, I do know that you are a kind, affectionate, and compassionate wizard. That is more than your brother will ever be. You know, I don't think that being powerful is what being a wizard is all about. It's about having something to live for. It's about being somebody good. It's about having something worth fighting _for_. And, I believe, that you will succeed and move onto do great things in life. Harry, not only are you a powerful wizard, but you are also the most kind-hearted one ever. And, I appreciate you for that. As do others- plenty of others, whether you know it or not."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

Ron looked onto his best friend in misery. He felt a few bruises on his cheek, and started to feel pain. It seemed, that since Ron gave Harry his coin, that Ron felt a little pain that Harry went through, and vice versa. Ron remembered the first time he and Harry met each other after the party. It was a beautiful day in Diagon Alley, when…

_"Hey, Harry, want to go get some ice-cream?" Ron said._

_ "Sure, but, can we visit the pets, I want to get some food for Hedwig." Harry asked._

_ "No problem." Ron responded._

_ As they were walking, Harry suddenly fell down in agony. Ron touched the top of his own forehead, wincing at the slight pain, as he looked over his best friend. His mum was standing behind them, wondering what was going on._

_ "Harry? Sweetie, are you okay?" Molly asked, concerned._

_ Harry didn't respond. His eyes just kept turning a darker green and he just kept holding his forehead. Ron bent down beside him and brushed away Harry's hair. He ran his hand across his lightning shaped scar and finally roused Harry. _

_ "Hey, mate, you okay?" Harry shrugged it off and reluctantly nodded. Ron had begged his mom to let them go to see the pets themselves, so, finally, Molly agreed to stand outside the store. Ron and Harry entered and saw millions of pets staring at them. There were owls, cats, toads, rats, and even familiars. Ron looked around for his own pet when, suddenly, a tall man in a black cloak ran into them. He looked down at them, peered at their shopping supplies, and looked from side to side._

_ Then, he pulled Harry into a dark corner, and before Harry could say anything, the figure said, "I sense you are a very powerful wizard. You are destined for greatness. It seems that you carry two great burdens on your shoulders, and I know that you will succeed in lifting one of them. The other, will come and go, however will never completely pass. I also sense that your great powers are being overshadowed- young wizard, I advise you- use your powers for good. Use your powers wisely. And step out of the shadow- once and for all. Then, and _only _then, will you succeed in your mission. Goodbye, young wizard. And- before I go, here is a trinket. If you ever need advice just speak one simple word to it- help. Goodbye." The man handed Harry a phoenix feather that was unique- it was covered in different colors. Harry stuffed it away and ran back to Ron._

_ "That was weird." Said Ron._

_ "Yup- I got Hedwig's food, let's go get that ice cream."_

_ "Well- wait! I have a rat, but I also want another pet. Like my familiar, you know?"_

_ "Okay, Ron, I'll help you!" Harry responded excitedly. The pair looked through all the selections when, suddenly, a black-taloned phoenix started cawing at Ron. It rested its beak against Ron and started cawing again. Ron started saying something to it, and the phoenix nodded. "Wow, Ron! Your familiar is none other than a phoenix! _Dumbledore _has a phoenix! Good job, Ron! Wait 'till you tell your mum this!" Harry congratulated his friend. Ron paid for it and showed his mum his new pet. Molly hugged him, and then they continued onto get ice cream. That day was a very special day for both of them. Yet _another _bond that Ron and Harry shared. _

So, as Ron left, he spoke the same exact words that all Harry's visitors had ended with. "You have to live, Harry." And, so he did. So, that night, Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle had incomplete deaths.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Half Awakenings**

Harry stirred in his sleep, unable to rest much longer. He felt a hand on him and slowly fluttered open his eyes. He started coughing and screaming in pain. He heard someone leaving the room and running off to get a nurse. He sighed and went back to sleep. It wasn't like anything was keeping him awake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Lily sighed. She sat by her son's bed, while James had gone home, because _Noah didn't want to stay at the hospital_. She heard someone entering and looked up in surprise to see her other son with James. Now, it may seem like Lily didn't care about Noah- of course, she did. She just didn't want to spoil him because he might grow up to be a snooty child. So, when she saw Noah, she got up, hugged him, and carried him over to the bed.

"How's he doing?" James asked.

"Not well." Lily responded in a cold voice.

James sighed. He didn't want things like this to separate him and his wife. "Lily, please. I'm sorry. I don't want to become hostile towards each other. Do you forgive me?" Lily didn't respond. She ignored him and continued to look after Harry.

"Lily!" James shouted.

"James- you want me to forgive you? Then try convincing me to forgive you. Do you even know what you did wrong?" James searched for words, when Lily said, "Of course not. You know, when I married you I thought you were the cleverest and wisest wizard I had ever met. And, I see you now, and all my past opinions change. You are no more than a human being swallowed by his ignorance and selfish needs." Lily finished.

James stuttered. "What do you mean? I take care of my family just fine!"

"Oh, really?" Lily gestured towards Harry.

"This isn't my fault!"  
"Do you even _know _what you've put this child through for his whole life? He has thought that he is a bad person or is doing something wrong because _his father doesn't have enough time for him. _Because his father _doesn't love him. _Because his father _doesn't care for him._"

James had no words. "Do you know what you promised Harry? The promise that cost him his life?"

James suddenly had a flashback.

_"Dada, you will always love me, right? You'll always play with me and treat me equally as my younger brother, right?" Harry looked up at his father nervously._

_ "Of course. Harry, I love you so much- you are everything that a parent could ask for." James responded._

_ Yet, Harry wasn't satisfied. "No- promise!"_

_ James laughed. "Okay, I promise."  
_ "Oh my god. What have I done?" James shouted at himself. Yet, he wasn't fully awakened from his ignorance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Lily waited and waited, James still shocked by his own neglecting nature. Finally, Harry seemed to stir, and then, he fluttered his eyes open. Lily opened the door and ran to get a healer. She came back with a woman, who, then, checked on Harry's power, health, and energy level.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Harry's health and energy are fine. He is a very, very, _very _powerful wizard, and, therefore, his power level has not decreased the usual amount. However, he is weak, and will need a minor transplant of power. He will only need ½ an ounce. Not a lot, but it will help him. Then, his powers will recognize the others and increase slowly, yet gradually, and, soon, he will be the same wizard he was. I can only think of one possible donor for this operation. You can decide whether you want to go through with it or not, as it may not work. But, there is an almost full chance it will. The possible donor is your other son, Noah."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()

That night, Harry and James only had half- awakenings. They would both need help from others to fully awaken. And, until someone was willing to help, they were stuck half awake. And half asleep.


End file.
